Bring Me to Life
by Chocochino
Summary: OLD ARCHIVE, SasuSaku AU, warning inside. Sasuke pecandu narkoba yang OD. Sakura sahabatnya yang diam-diam menyukainya. Dalam perasaan tertekan satu sama lain, mereka mengunjungi dunia yang lebih buruk dari kematian.
1. Afterlife

Kematian bukanlah sesuatu yang seharusnya ditakuti. Bagi dia, ada yang lebih buruk dari kematian atau kehidupan, semenyedihkan apapun itu. Hah? Benarkah? Ya, dia tidak bicara bohong. Memangnya apa?

Memasuki dunia _afterlife._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Afterlife <span>**

**Warning and disclaimer:**

Afterlife © Avenged Sevenfold and the other who have the rights

All the words flow and nearly all the idea © Hikari Tenshiro

OLD ARCHIVE, OOC, three-shots, Indonesian, angst failed, rated T for secure, typos, gaje, baddiction, Sasuke-centric, third-person POV, songfic, SasuSaku, slight SasuKarin, slight SuiKarin, Romance/Friendship/Hurt/Comfort/Tragedy/Supernatural/Angst (?) RnR, also DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

The **beginning **of **Bring Me to Life Trilogy** by **Hikari Tenshiro** for **Naruto**

**P.S: **Silahkan mendengarkan 2 lagu untuk fic ini: Bring Me to Life dari Evanescense dan Aftelife dari Avenged Sevenfold

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Like walking into a dream, so unlike what you've seen**  
><strong>So unsure but it seems, 'cause we've been waiting for you<strong>  
><strong>Fallen into this place, just giving you a small taste<strong>  
><strong>Of your afterlife here so stay, you'll be back here soon anyway<strong>

Cowok itu berjalan bolak-balik. Ke kanan 2 langkah, lalu ke kiri 2 langkah. Tangannya dimasukkan ke kantong. Mukanya terlihat cemas, seperti ada yang salah. Kadang dia duduk, namun tidak bisa diam. Mungkin saking cemasnya, dia menggigiti kukunya. Kuku sebelah kiri habis, giliran sebelah kanan. Kuku kelingking kirinya saja sudah habis dan grepesan. Jelek dipandang. Singkatnya, kalau lagi bukan setrika di atas baju yang kusut banget-banget, dia itu kayak cacing di gurun Sahara siang bolong, kepanasan.

Kalau orang melihatnya di mal atau di pasar – apapun, tempat yang ramai – mungkin mereka akan bingung dan langsung menghampirinya, bertanya rumahnya di mana. Cowok ini sudah persis dengan anak hilang tidak tau rumahnya di mana. Apalagi dia memakai baju rumah sakit. Orang akan membawanya pulang ke rumah sakit. Untung aja dia tidak lagi kabur, dia memang sedang menggigiti kukunya di rumah sakit.

Dilihat-lihat sih sebenarnya cowok ini tidak terlalu jelek-jelek banget. Mukanya agak pucat dan tubuhnya ceking. Matanya memancarkan kesedihan dan penyesalan. Kalau tersenyum hanya sedikit dan lemah. Keseluruhan: menyedihkan.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**I see a distant light, but girl this can't be right**  
><strong>Such a surreal place to see so how did this come to be<strong>  
><strong>Arrived too early<strong>

Sampai akhirnya seseorang duduk di sampingnya. Cewek. Cowok itu sumringah. Tapi dia langsung lesu lagi, seperti menyadari sesuatu. Sementara cewek di sampingnya seperti merasa tidak ada orang di sampingnya. Sekalipun cowok itu melambaikan tangan di depan matanya, cewek itu diam tidak berkutik, kayak pura-pura tidak melihat. Cewek itu sendiri sepertinya akan menangis.

"Plis jangan nangis," kata cowok itu lirih.

Di telinga cewek manis itu ada earphone. Lagu yang dia dengarkan? _Avenged Sevenfold_. Berulang-ulang lagu itu terus. _Dear God_, _Nightmare_, _Afterlife, A Little Piece of Heaven, So Far Away, Fiction_. Seperti meresapi kata-katanya. Membuat keduanya sama-sama sedih.

"Kenapa harus begini?" cewek itu berkata lirih.

Dia akhirnya bangkit, mematikan musik di MP3, melepas earphone. Berdiri di depan kaca ruang rawat inap karena sudah tidak sanggup masuk. Seorang cowok yang sama persis dengan cowok menyedihkan tadi itu terbaring di sana, detak jantungnya lemah. Cewek itu menaruh tangan di kaca, seakan ingin meraih cowok di sana dan menahan air matanya. Dia berjalan ke toilet sebentar.

Cewek itu menembus cowok menyedihkan tadi.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**And when I think of all the places I just don't belong**  
><strong>I've come to grips with life and realize this is going too far<strong>  
><strong>I don't belong here, we gotta move on dear escape from this afterlife<strong>  
><strong>'Cause this time I'm right to move on and on, far away from here<strong>

Cowok ini jelas tahu siapa cewek yang menjenguk. Cewek itu datang ke rumah sakit ini bukan untuk check-up atau ke dokter karena sakit, tapi dia ingin menjenguk sahabatnya. Seumur hidupnya, dia tidak pernah ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk seorang cowok. Tapi sekarang, dia melakukannya hampir setiap hari. Coba kalau cowok di tempat tidur itu terbangun, dia pasti akan tersenyum berterima kasih.

"Ini gue, Sakura," bisiknya. Seakan cowok di tempat tidur itu bisa mendengarnya dari balik kaca ruangan.

Cowok yang diabaikan Sakura itu bersumpah, akan berusaha bagaimana caranya untuk masuk ke dalam tubuh kaku itu. Dia tahu segala tentang cewek itu semasa SMA.

Kalau kalian mau tau siapa cowok itu, dia sangat mirip dengan makhluk dari dunia setelah kematian. _Afterlife... _dan dia akan berusaha untuk keluar dari dunia itu selama tubuhnya masih koma.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>A place of hope and no pain, perfect skies with no rain<strong>  
><strong>Can leave this place but refrain, 'cause we've been waiting for you<strong>  
><strong>Fallen into this place, just giving you a small taste<strong>  
><strong>Of your afterlife here so stay, you'll be back here soon anyway<strong>  
><strong>This peace on earth's not right (with my back against the wall)<strong>  
><strong>No pain or sign of time (I'm much too young to fall)<strong>  
><strong>So out of place don't wanna stay, I feel wrong and that's my sign<strong>  
><strong>I've made up my mind<strong>

Sakura terus berbicara pada cowok sakit itu seperti mereka saling bicara, hanya saja dia yang terus-menerus bicara.

"Sepertinya, dunia setelah kematian itu menyenangkan ya bagi elo. Kata orang di sana membahagiakan. Nggak ada sakit lagi, nggak ada yang marahin elo lagi, nggak ada hal-hal jelek di sana. Kalo emang elo mau ke sana, gue ikhlas. Yah, ajak-ajak gue gitu."

Cowok itu menahan emosinya. _Andai aja elo tau, Sakura,_ batin cowok itu,_ di sana nggak kayak elo bayangin. Percuma gue hidup selamanya, muda selamanya, tapi nggak ada elo di sana! Gue yang sakit, Ra, sakit! Tapi gue juga sadar, kalo bukan gue yang berusaha kembali ke sana, elo nggak bakal bisa ke sini Ra..._

_Kecuali kalo elo dengan bodoh mau mengikuti apa yang pernah gue lakukan dulu._

Air mata keduanya terlihat menggenang. Secara serempak, dua tetes itu keluar.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Gave me your hand but realize I just wanna say goodbye**  
><strong>Please understand I have to leave and carry on my own life<strong>

Sakura tidak bisa melihat hantu-hantu. Dia tidak punya indra keenam. Mengingat hal itu, cowok itu mulai pasrah. Dia ingin kembali ke tubuhnya yang semula, tapi tidak bisa. Dia ingin bicara dengan Sakura, tapi Sakura juga tidak bisa melihatnya. Cowok itu benar-benar tersiksa.

"Apa gue emang harus pergi ninggalin dia?" gumamnya. "Tapi kenapa mesti sekarang, saat gue nggak punya persiapan apa-apa?"

Melihat Sakura hampir setiap hari, mendengarkan lagu-lagu rock kesukaannya, berdiri di depan kaca ruang ICU, berbicara pada pasien itu sambil menahan tangis. Antara ada atau tidak ada harapan untuk tetap hidup. Mungkin kalau bukan orang-orang yang dia sayang tidak mau dia pergi, cowok itu masih berkeliaran bebas di sini. Hal-hal ini membuatnya nyaris gila. Untung hantu tidak bisa gila.

Tapi bagaimana kalau dia tidak bisa kembali?

_Sakura, _batin cowok itu,_ kalau emang gue harus tetap dalam keadaan gini, mungkin gue nggak bisa menghibur elo. Mungkin elo nggak bisa ngeliat gue, gue nggak bisa menghibur elo dengan kontak fisik, gue nggak bisa megang apa-apa, gue jadi merasa nggak berguna. Tapi tolong elo bisa ngerti ya..._

Sakura berjalan pergi. Cowok itu sudah tidak berniat menyusulnya.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**I don't belong here, I gotta move on dear escape from this afterlife**  
><strong>'Cause this time I'm right to move on and on, far away from here<strong>  
><strong>Got nothing against you and surely I'll miss you<strong>  
><strong>This place full of peace and light, and I'd hope you might<strong>  
><strong>Take me back inside when the time is right<strong>

Sudah kira-kira setengah jam Sakura pergi. Cowok itu kembali duduk di kursi yang tersedia. Kembali bolak-balik kayak setrika di atas baju yang makin lama bukannya makin rapi malah makin kusut. Kembali kayak cacing di atas panggangan panas, tapi belom mati-mati juga. Akhirnya dia menembus ruang ICU dan mengamati dirinya sendiri di tempat tidur.

_Udah malem gini bokap-nyokap belom dateng, _batinnya,_ mungkin kayak biasa ngurusin soal kerjaan. Eh iya ya, bokap kan lagi tugas ke Spore sebulanan. Nyokap kayak biasa kerja, meeting, belanja, palingan yang tau keadaan gue cuma para pembokat. Tetep aja mereka nggak bisa ngejengukin gue. Gue mau tau, bokap kan pergi terus. Jarang di rumah. Gimana reaksinya kalo anaknya udah koma di sini?_

Dia pergi, meninggalkan ruangan beraroma bahan kimia, meninggalkan bangunan yang menahan tubuhnya, pergi ke tempat seharusnya dia ada di sana malam ini. Rumahnya sendiri. Mungkin baru besok dia akan ke rumah sakit lagi.

Di luar hujan. Biarpun lebat, cowok itu tetap menerobosnya. Toh rambut pantat ayamnya masih berdiri tegak kan?

_Tuhan, kalau Kau ingin aku kembali, izinkan aku mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada mereka yang menyayangiku. Setelah itu, terserah padaMu._

Dia kembali berjalan menembus mobil-mobil macet di jalan.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Loved ones back home all crying 'cause they're already missing me**  
><strong>I pray by the grace of God that there's somebody listening<strong>  
><strong>Give me a chance to be that person I wanna be<strong>

Ayah sang _ghostboy _sudah pulang ke Indonesia. Dia baru mendengar kabar anaknya koma di rumah sakit setelah sekitar jam 11 malam. Itu karena dia baru pulang kerja. Sampai sekarang, anaknya masih bingung kenapa bokap-nyokapnya tega kerja ngambil lembur banyak-banyak dan ninggalin anaknya di rumah gitu aja demi duit. Bahkan sampe ninggalin keluarga. Yang terpenting duit kali ya.

Tapi ketika sang Ayah mendengar kabar itu dari salah satu pembantu di rumah, dia langsung kaget.

"Kenapa kamu nggak langsung ngasih tau saya?"

"So... soalnya Tuan, kan Tuan juga baru pulang..."

"Seharusnya kamu telpon saya dong! Gimana sih, kerja aja nggak becus!"

Pembantu itu cuma bisa mengangguk ketakutan.

Bapak itu langsung menemui istrinya. "Kenapa kamu nggak bilang kalau anak kita sakit? Hah? Jawab!"

"Gimana aku mau ngasih tau kamu, kalau kamu aja selama pergi nggak bisa dihubungi sama sekali?"

Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya pertengkaran mereka berakhir dengan suasana hening di mobil yang mengantar mereka ke rumah sakit, tempat anaknya terbaring.

Cowok menyedihkan itu sudah sampai duluan.

"Gue nggak nyangka mereka masih sayang sama gue..."

Melihat orang tuanya saling berpelukan, menangis dan menyalahkan diri mereka atas apa yang telah terjadi, cowok itu mulai bergumam lagi.

"Tuhan, aku ingin meminta...

"... Aku ingin kembali..."

"... Aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya..."

"... Aku ingin ada yang bisa mendengarku..."

"... Aku ingin aku bisa kembali sebagai apa yang aku inginkan..."

"... Dan aku, Sasuke Uchiha, berjanji akan berhenti sepenuhnya dari narkoba."

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**(I am unbroken; I'm choking on this ecstasy)**

_Sasuke Uchiha memasuki rumah pacarnya seminggu yang lalu, Karin. Rumah itu jelas kosong, kalau tidak mana berani kelompok itu pesta narkoba? Tentu aja kelompok yang ketuanya sahabat Sasuke itu sudah hafal kapan orang tua Karin tidak di rumah. Sepintas kelompok ini seperti akan berpesta, tapi sebenarnya lebih nekat dari itu. Agar tidak dicurigai, mereka akan memasang musik rock dalam rumah. Paling hanya disangka bikin ribut aja._

"_Sasuke sayang," kata Karin saat Sasuke sudah mencapai rumahnya. Karin bertubuh terlalu kurus dan pucat seperti Sasuke dan pecandu narkoba lainnya. Kalau dilihat tampang mereka berdua seperti cowok yang lagi ngapelin ceweknya, padahal sebenarnya lebih dari itu._

"_Apa Rin?" cowok itu mengambil sebatang rokok yang baru dia beli kemarin dari sahabatnya si ketua kelompok berandal. Itu bukan rokok biasa, namun mariyuana, rokok yang dicampur ganja._

"_Jangan OD lagi ya, kayak waktu itu. Aku nggak mau kehilangan kamu."_

"_Rin, selalu deh gitu. Itu kan udah 2 bulan yang lalu. Lagian gue juga bakalan ati-ati kok, nggak mau lagi gue OD. Nanti gue ditanyain macem-macem lagi sama ortu. Males banget."_

_Karin menggelayut di lengan Sasuke. Sebenarnya cowok itu risih, tapi biar dia selalu ditraktir cewek tajir itu saat pesta, dia rela berpacaran dengan Karin. Kalau uangnya tidak ada sih mana mau menerima tembakan cewek yang selalu mengejar-ngejarnya ini?_

_Sasuke jadi teringat Sakura. Sahabatnya itu sebenarnya manis, sayang dia tahu cowok itu seorang junkie. Jadilah dia sering ditegur oleh Sakura. Membuatnya menjadi menyebalkan di mata Sasuke, padahal sebelum Sakura tahu dia tidak seperti gitu._

"_Sakura nggak ngerti kalo gue stres di rumah," gumamnya._

"_Apa, Yang?" Karin mendengar gumaman Sasuke sedikit. "Sakura? Kamu udah punya cewek lagi ya?" Karin menghentakkan lengan Sasuke. Lumayan sakit. Maklum aja kalo Karin dan Sasuke agak sensitif, begitulah sifat pecandu._

"_Ya enggaklah! Dia tuh cuma anak nyebelin yang bisanya marahin gue kayak guru aja! Dia belum tau asyiknya pesta kayak gini. Ya udah, masuk aja lah!"_

_Karin kembali menggelayut di lengan Sasuke. Mereka berdua sudah ditunggu teman-teman yang lain. Pesta dimulai, segala macam narkoba yang tersedia diedarkan, mulai dari yang ringan seperti ganja sampai yang berat seperti heroin._

"_Eh, Rin," Sasuke yang setengah nge-fly mengajak Karin bicara sambil mengangkat sebungkus shabu-shabu. "Bayarin gue yang ini ya. 3 bungkus aja deh..."_

"_Iya, Sayang, apapun cuma buat kamu... Aku ikutan juga deh ya..." Karin menjawabnya tanpa berpikir panjang. Dia tidak sadar kalau Sasuke sudah mengkonsumsi berbagai jenis sebelumnya. Kali ini Sasuke mulai memakai shabu-shabu terlalu banyak. Tak ada yang sadar, semuanya lagi nge-fly._

_Dan apa yang dikhawatirkan Karin sebelum pesta dimulai memang terjadi, shabu-shabu itu adalah narkoba terakhir yang dikonsumsi Sasuke. Cowok itu overdosis. Dan yang patut disayangkan, Karin juga._

_Sasuke yang sudah pernah OD sekali masih bertahan selama seminggu koma di rumah sakit, sementara Karin dihampiri malaikat pencabut nyawa._

_Karin menghembuskan napas terakhirnya 2 jam kemudian._

_Dan Sasuke masih terjebak dalam tubuh hantunya._

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Oh Lord I'll try so hard but you gotta let go of me**  
><strong>(Unbreak me, unchain me, I need another chance to live)<strong>

Sakura datang keesokan harinya, di hari ke-8 Sasuke koma. Dan pada akhirnya, apa yang semua pihak harapkan memang tiba. Perlahan Sakura melihat detak jantung Sasuke meningkat, lalu tangannya juga mulai bergerak. Dia membuat Sakura memberikan salah satu senyumnya yang paling indah. Cewek itu sudah tidak tahu harus bicara apa.

"Udah bangun..."

Sasuke juga _speechless_. "Iya."

Otak Sakura berjalan lagi. "Dokter! Sus..." Mulutnya langsung dibekap oleh Sasuke.

"Jangan!" katanya, baru melepas tangannya. "Bentar lagi dokter mau ke sini kan? Jam besuk mau abis kan?"

"I... iya sih. Eh, tapi syukur deh. Yang penting sekarang lo udah bangun."

"Maaf."

"Buat apa?"

Sasuke langsung menuju tujuannya semula. "Buat semuanya. Ngebikin elo nunggu gue, ngacangin semua kata-kata elo, bikin elo sedih terus, gue juga tersiksa."

Nada bicaranya begitu datar, entah kenapa. "Nggak papa kok," kata Sakura, "udah gue maafin semuanya. Serius!" dia membentuk huruf 'V' dengan jarinya.

Sasuke tersenyum lemah. "Ortu gue masih kerja ya? Gue jadi merasa bersalah udah bikin mereka kecewa. Tolong bilang itu ya sama mereka. Sumpah gue nyesel banget udah nyandu."

"Oh ya?" Sakura mulai bercanda. "Abisnya setelah OD yang pertama aja, elo nggak sadar-sadar juga tuh. janjinya rehab, tapi kenyataannya?"

"Iya, iya, kali ini gue beneran mau rehab. Gue mau lepas. Kayaknya udah nggak ada alesan lagi buat gue nggak tobat."

_Udah nggak ada Karin yang bakal bayarin gue,_ batin Sasuke.

"Janji ya?" Sakura mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Janji!"

Jam besuk habis saat itu juga. Dokter dan suster yang datang mengontrol kaget juga melihat pasiennya yang sudah seminggu koma akhirnya sadar.

"Kami kira kamu udah nggak ada harapan."

"Kenyataannya masih ada," balas Sasuke ceria.

"Mukjizat bisa terjadi kapan aja," celetuk Sakura. "Udah ya Sasuke, gue balik dulu."

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**I don't belong here, I gotta move on dear escape from this afterlife  
>'Cause this time I'm right to move on and on, far away from here<br>Got nothing against you and surely I'll miss you  
>This place full of peace and light, and I'd hope you might<br>take me back inside when the time is right**

Malam tiba. Seorang cowok bertubuh ceking dan berwajah pucat menyelinap masuk ke dalam rumah sakit yang jam besuknya sudah habis itu. Dia sudah mengintai Sakura yang sering menjenguk Sasuke, sehingga dia tau di mana kamarnya.

"Awas Sasuke... gue bakal bales dendam Karin karena udah bikin dia mati OD..."

Mereka bersahabat. Awalnya. Cowok itu sebenarnya tidak suka Sasuke pacaran dengan Karin. Seharusnya, Karin itu miliknya. Dan seharusnya, Sasuke tidak membuat Karin OD di pesta narkoba yang terakhir! Sekarang, cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan itu sudah membuatnya buta. Kalap. Dan yang dia paling inginkan saat ini adalah menjadi malaikat pencabut nyawa bagi Sasuke.

Dia sampai di kamar itu.

"_Hola... Suigetsu is here..._"

"... segera akan melakukan hal yang paling Suigetsu inginkan..."

"... spesial cuma buat elo..."

"... atas apa yang elo udah perbuat!"

Cowok itu mengambil bantal dari kepala Sasuke secara kasar. Tanpa dia sadar, itu membuat Sasuke bangun. "Suigetsu? Elo ngapain? Ngambil bantal gue pula."

"Elo tau apa yang elo perbuat?"

"Nggak tau. Elo kenapa sih? Nggak biasanya elo kayak gini. Lagi ngefly ya?"

"Mau gue ngefly kek, mau enggak kek, itu bukan urusan lo! Pepmbunuh kayak elo tuh harus mati!"

"Elo mau ngebunuh gue? Buat apa?"

"Karena elo, elo udah ngebunuh orang yang gue sayang!"

"Siapa?" Sasuke berpikir sejenak. Ketika dia tau, dia malah kaget. "Elo... gue nggak nyangka..."

"Elo nggak nyangka apa?"

"Gue... gue nggak nyangka elo suka sama Karin..."

"Nah, akhirnya elo ngerti juga. Bertahun-tahun kenapa elo baru sadar?"

"Gue bener-bener nggak tau! Nggak ada satu pun di antara kita yang tau!"

"Gue nggak peduli!"

"Elo juga tau alesan kenapa gue nerima tembakannya Karin 3 bulan yang lalu! Gue toh nggak sayang kan sama dia?"

"Gue nggak mau tau!"

"Suigetsu, gue minta maaf. Plis, jangan bikin semuanya tambah..."

"Elo. Harus. Mati. Di. Tangan. Gue. Sekarang."

Suigetsu menekan bantal di atas kepala Sasuke yang kondisinya belum stabil. Mesin EKG semakin lambat berbunyi.

_Tuhan, tolong ampuni aku! _batin Sasuke. _Tapi terima kasih Tuhan, atas kesempatan untuk kembali dan meminta maaf!_

***OWARI...?***

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**A/N: **Yeah, kembali lagi bersama Hikari-chan! U yeah! Setelah 2 bulan lalu bersusah-susah bikin fic Helena, yang ternyata salah lirik juga, bikin malu berat... (oke, makasih banyak ke Arisa Hagiswara yang udah edit. Entar mau gue ganti) tapi nggak papa kok. Gue mah seneng, akhirnya gue bisa tau lirik aslinya *lho?*

Yep, ini dia old archive dari Hikari. Kenapa dibilang old archive? Soalnya... liat aja sendiri. Dibuat 10 bulan yang lalu, masih abal, diksi masih ancur kayak gini, masih belum aktif di FFN, masih jelek... ya ampun. Yang udah pernah ngeliat Blogger gue (ada di , mungkin gue belum ngasih link-nya ya?) pasti entri terakhirnya serial ini, tepatnya bagian kedua: Almost Easy. Silahkan ditunggu minggu depan, kalau perlu klik tanda _alert _pas review biar ketahuan udah di-update atau belum.

Lalu, kalau ini masih abal, kenapa gue post?

Yep, ada alesannya. Jujur aja, keseluruhan cerita ini, mulai dari Afterlife sampe Fiction (no. 3, gue publish khusus di FNI!) dibilang BAGUS sama guru Bahasa Indonesia gue! Serius, gue juga kaget pas dia baca fic ini (waktu itu masih versi asli sih) dan dia bilang ini-keren-banget. Wow. Gue terharu berat, men. Cuma gara-gara temen gue nularin virus A7x-nya waktu itu (lirik Emily Kirkland) gue bisa jadi kayak gini. Dan ya, biarpun diksi masih abal jelek gaje begini, gue tetep bangga sama trilogi gue.

Well, gue udahin dulu A/N-nya. Mau tau sejarah lebih lanjut tentang BMTL? _Just wait for next shots!_

**Dream Out Loud! =)**


	2. Almost Easy

Seorang remaja berjalan ceria menuju ruangan rumah sakit. Saat itu juga, dia melihat sesuatu yang aneh dari jendelanya.

Di kamar yang dia tuju, seorang pria menekan bantal ke kepala pasien. Dan dia langsung tau apa yang terjadi.

"Dokter! Suster! Tolong!"

Pria itu tersenyum iblis, lalu kabur lewat jendela. Cewek itu nggak tau pria itu selamat atau tidak. Semoga saja tidak. Sementara dokter dan suster mengambil tindakan, cewek itu menangis diam-diam.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Almost Easy <span>**

**Warning and disclaimer:**

Almost Easy © Avenged Sevenfold and the other who have the rights

All the words flow and nearly all the idea © Hikari Tenshiro

OLD ARCHIVE, OOC, three-shots, Indonesian, angst failed, rated T for secure, typos, gaje, bad diction, Sakura-centric, SasuSaku, third-person-POV, songfic, Romance/Friendship/Hurt/Comfort/Tragedy/Supernatural/Crime/Angst (?) RnR, also DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

The **middle **of **Bring Me to Life Trilogy** by **Hikari Tenshiro** for **Naruto**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**I feel insane every single time I'm asked to compromise  
><strong>**'Cause I'm afraid and stuck in my ways and that's the way it stays  
><strong>**So how long did I expect love to outweigh ignorance?  
><strong>**By that look on your face I may have forced the scale to tip**

Cewek itu terduduk pasrah. Dia menatap dirinya sendiri, lalu mengingat akan cowok yang paling dia sayang di dunia – setelah ayahnya tentu saja.

Dia ingin bicara padanya. Dia ingin mengatakan kalau dia menyayangi cowok itu.

Dia punya begitu banyak kesempatan. Tapi itu dulu, sebelum cowok itu koma.

Sekarang, gimana caranya dia bisa bilang secara langsung dia menyukai cowok itu, kalau cowok itu sendiri belum bangun? Dia sudah kebingungan.

Sebenarnya sih sempat dia bangun setelah seminggu koma, tapi saat dia kembali ke rumah sakit keajaiban itu menghilang. _Kapan sih Tuhan mau berbaik hati padaku? _protesnya dalam hati.

Lalu, dia ingat kata-kata cowok yang dia sayang itu.

"_Katanya, kalo seseorang koma atau meninggal dengan urusan yang belum selesai, dia akan menjadi hantu. Bener nggak ya? Apa mesti gue coba dulu kalo mau membuktikannya?"_

"_Ya... silahkan nyoba bunuh diri gih. Gue sih nggak tanggung ya kalo elo sampe mati!"_

"_Hahaha... gue mana berani? Mau pake gantung diri, lama. Mau pake pisau, sakit. Mau pake pistol, emangnya gue punya?"_

"_Makanya, jangan bilang elo mau nyoba, hahaha!"_

Cewek itu tersenyum mengingat saat-saat itu.

Mendadak dia ingat kata-kata cowok itu. Kenapa dia nggak mencoba bunuh diri saja? Kalau beruntung, dia hanya akan koma. Kalaupun dia mati, dia punya urusan yang belum selesai, yaitu mengatakan cinta pada lelaki yang dia sayang itu. Sahabatnya. Teman terdekatnya. Dan yang kini disayanginya.

Dia pergi dari lorong-lorong yang dingin itu.

Menyetir mobilnya ke rumahnya.

Berhenti di belakang rumah, mengendap ke dapur, mengisi gelas beling dengan air di dispenser, dan membawanya ke halaman.

Air itu membasahi bibirnya, bergelung di kerongkongan, memberi efek segar di mulutnya, untuk membuatnya siap. Dia membanting ujung gelas itu ke tembok rumahnya, dan menghadapkan urat nadi tangannya ke gelas berpinggiran pecah itu.

**I'm not insane,**

Dia menusukkannya ke nadinya. Satu...

**I'm not insane...**

Dua kali...

**I'm not insane,**

Dia tersenyum dan melakukannya untuk ketiga kalinya...

**I'm not...**

Gelas itu terjatuh bersamaan dengan tangan yang bersimbah darah...

**Not insane**

_Sasuke, ini Sakura!_ katanya. _Gue bakal nyusul elo!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**(mother)****  
><strong>**Come back to me it's almost easy****  
><strong>**(Said at all)****  
><strong>**Come back again it's almost easy**_

Pertama kali yang dilihat Sakura adalah warna putih. Ternyata eternit ruangan.

Bukan hanya eternitnya saja, tapi juga dinding, tempat tidur, hiasan, semuanya putih. AC menunjukkan suhu 17o C. Biasanya dia kedinginan membeku, tapi kali ini dia nggak merasakan apa-apa. Mesin EKG menunjukkan garis-garis sandi rumput *mirip doang* yang jarang-jarang.

Pintu terbuka. Sakura kaget. Seorang pria menghibur dan memeluk wanita yang sedang menangis.

_Mama..._ desisnya. _Maafin Sakura, Ma, tapi kali ini Sakura mau mengejar cinta Sakura..._

Dia menyentuh ibunya, namun tembus.

_Berhasil! Gue udah jadi hantu! Tapi..._

Dia nggak berniat pindah dari tempat itu, masih nggak yakin sepertinya.

Dia berteriak depan kuping semua yang rohnya ada di tempat.

"WOOOII! WEEHH... JAWAB GUE! GA ADA YANG TAU GUE INI SIAPA? _DAMMNNN! BITCH!"_

Nggak ada yang nutup kuping karena berisik.

Dia menggoyangkan tangan depan mata ayahnya. Nggak ada reaksi.

Menggerakkan tangan ala Sinta-Jojo. Ibunya masih nangis.

Goyang ala Briptu Norman depan orangtuanya pake nyanyi _chaiyya-chaiyya_. Nggak ada yang ketawa.

Menjulurkan lidah di depan suster. Nggak ada yang marah.

Dan akhirnya... mengacungkan 2 jari tengah di depan semua orang dan mengedarkannya berkali-kali.

Nggak ada yang menyingkirkan tangannya.

Orangtuanya malah menembus 'tubuh' hantunya, menyentuh bebas tubuhnya, menangis di atas kulitnya.

_Gue udah bener-bener jadi hantu,_ desahnya.

Dia menembus pintu dan mencari Sasuke. Tujuan hidupnya saat ini. Tapi saat dia memasuki kamar cowok itu, yang ada hanya tubuhnya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**Shame pulses through my heart from the things I've done to you****  
><strong>**It's hard to face but the fact remains that this is nothing new****  
><strong>**I left you bound and tied with suicidal memories****  
><strong>**Selfish beneath the skin but deep inside I'm not insane**_

Sakura kembali ke depan pintu kamarnya. Dari tadi dia berlari mengelilingi semua lorong rumah sakit dan Sasuke nggak ada. Yang ada dia bertemu dengan seorang anak perempuan lucu yang punya indra keenam. Saat dia niat bertanya, dia ternyata ke rumah sakit mau servis alat bantu dengar.

Ralat. Ada anak cowok juga, malah ketemu duluan. Yang ini Sakura nggak – maksudnya belum – berani nanya. Padahal dia cuma ke rumah sakit karena mau kontrol gigi.

"Coba hantu bisa melayang," rutuknya. "Hah, kalo begini... MAMPUS!"

Sakura pasrah. Untung hantu sepertinya nggak bisa capek.

"Heh, siapa sih yang teriak-teriak?"

Sakura kaget. Ada hantu juga di sini?

Seorang cewek tomboy bersandar di dinding di depan ruang rawatnya.

"Hantu baru ya? Kenalin, gue Ino." Cewek itu mengulurkan tangan. Sakura agak ragu untuk menjabat tangan Ino, namun dengan tarikan napas panjang, dia melakukannya.

"Ngapain elo napas? Kita kan nggak bisa capek dan nggak usah napas kayak Edward Cullen..." Ino senyam-senyum seperti mengganggap dirinya Bella Swan. "Eh, nama elo siapa? Belom nyebutin, kayak nggak pernah diajarin aja waktu masih hidup."

"Sakura," jawabnya ketus.

"Oh, gitu. Eh, kenapa elo jadi hantu begini?"

"Bukan urusan elo. Kalo mau, elo duluan."

Ino meniru gaya Sule. "Oh, tidak bisaa... elo nggak mau, gue juga dong..."

Sakura hanya mendengus kesal.

"Haha, iya, iya," kata Ino akhirnya. "Hei, cerita dong. Alesan elo jadi hantu kenapa?"

Sakura mengambil napas panjang – dan Ino nggak berkomentar soal itu.

"Cowok yang gue suka lagi koma di kamar sebelah gue. Gue pengen ketemu sama dia."

**I'm not insane,**

"Hah? Serius lo? Jadi elo percobaan bunuh diri gitu?"

**I'm not insane...**

"Iya, kenapa? Elo mau bilang gue ini gila karena ngelakuin itu?"

**I'm not insane,**

"Iya, elo gila banget..."

**I'm not...**

"Udah ketebak, huh."

**Not insane**

"karena gue juga ngelakuin hal yang sama."

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**(mother)****  
><strong>**Come back to me it's almost easy****  
><strong>**(Said at all)****  
><strong>**Come back again it's almost easy****  
><strong>**(You'll learned your lesson)****  
><strong>**Come back to me it's almost easy****  
><strong>**(But first you'll fall)****  
><strong>**Come back again it's almost easy**_

"Elo boong kan?" Sakura melongo.

"Nggak. Mirip kan? Bedanya gue mau langsung mati, sedangkan elo mau koma dulu."

"Hah? Emang kenapa?"

"Yah, cowok gue OD juga kayak cowok elo."

"Dari mana elo tau?"

"Asal elo tau aja, gue ini eksis kalo di sini. Maklum, gue udah lumayan lama juga."

"Terus, cowok elo OD? Jadi elo bunuh diri..."

"Biar gue bisa nyusul dia di dunia kematian. Gue kan nggak tau dia masuk surga atau neraka. Palingan neraka sih."

"Terus kalo elo tau cowok elo masuk neraka, kenapa elo nyusul?"

"Gue dibutain cinta. Ngerti kan? Kayak kasus elo. Sekarang-sekarang ini gue baru nyadar. Gue harap gue cepet sembuh atau sadar. Elo sendiri kenapa mau nyoba koma?"

"Soalnya kata Sasuke, cowok gue itu, kalo kita koma roh kita nggak ada di tubuh kita, tapi lagi ngawasin orang-orang yang dia sayang. Gue pengen ngeliat dia, bilang sama dia kalo gue suka sama dia."

"Eh? Dia bukan pacar elo? Gue pikir kalian pacaran..."

"Enggak, cuma temenan biasa aja."

"Hah? Gue ga percaya..."

"Ya makanya itu. Gue suka sama dia. Tapi gue nggak tau dia suka sama gue juga atau enggak."

"Kalau gitu, embat aja, daripada telat? Cepet bilang!"

"Tapi Sasuke sekarang kemana?"

"Oh, Sasuke. Biasanya dia jam segini nyusulin elo, La. Terus nungguin elo di sini."

"Sasuke... ngeliatin gue terus?"

Ino mengangguk. "Mukanya langsung galau, bicaranya lirih, beh... romantis!"

Sakura malu. Coba kalau wajah hantu bisa memerah malu.

"Eh, ada Sasuke tuh! Susul dia! Go, Sakura, go go Sakura go!" Ino pura-pura memegang pom-pom.

"Ada-ada aja lo!"

Dan Sakura melangkah keluar...

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**Now that I've lost you it kills me to say****  
><strong>**(Hurts to say)****  
><strong>**I've tried to hold on as you've slowly slipped away****  
><strong>**I'm losing the fight, I've treated you so wrong now let me make it right**_

"Sasuke!" Sakura berteriak memanggil nama itu.

Cowok itu menoleh. Mukanya yang cemas berubah menjadi beku.

"Sakura..."

Yang dipanggil tersenyum lebar.

"... ngapain elo ke sini?"

"Sasuke, elo... marah?"

"Jelas! Buat apa elo ke sini? Abis nyari mati?"

Sakura kaget dimarahi oleh Sasuke. "Eh? Gue pikir... gue pikir elo seneng kalo gue dateng, Sasuke..."

"Nggak usah macem-macem deh!"

Sakura nyaris menangis.

"Ngapain elo nyusul gue, hah? Gue juga bisa kok usaha sendiri buat sembuh!"

"Tapi..."

"GUE TAU GUE SALAH, GUE NGGAK PERNAH DENGERIN ELO!"

Ino yang mengintip juga ketakutan.

"GUE AKHIRNYA OD, NYARIS MATI, APALAGI YANG DIHARAPKAN DARI COWOK KAYAK GUE!"

"Sasuke..."

"GUE TUH UDAH RUSAK! DAN GUE NGGAK MAU ELO IKUTIN GUE!"

"Gue..."

"ELO CUMA MAU APA?"

Sakura terdiam.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**(Make it alright)**

Sasuke bicara lagi, namun suaranya agak dipelankan.

"Apa elo udah nggak bisa sabar? Gue berusaha, Sakura. Gue sakit ngeliat elo ngebesuk gue di rumah sakit, tapi ngeliat elo kayak begini lebih sakit!"

Sakura menahan perasaannya.

"Sebenernya, elo mau apa ke gue, sampe elo jadi begini?"

Sakura menghembuskan napas, lagi.

"Maafin gue, Sasuke."

Sasuke juga ikut menghembuskan napas dengan lebih keras.

"Gue bisa maafin elo. Tapi buat nerima ini, gue juga susah."

Sakura dan Sasuke seakan merasakan sesuatu yang kurang bagus akan terjadi, dan Sakura mulai berbicara lirih.

**I'm not insane...**

"Alesan gue nekat bunuh diri..."

**I'm not insane,**

"Gue nggak sabar pengen bilang kalo..."

**I'm not...**

"Kalo apa, La?"

**Not insane**

"Kalo gue... gue suka sama elo, Sasuke..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**(mother)****  
><strong>**Come back to me it's almost easy****  
><strong>**(Said at all)****  
><strong>**Come back again it's almost easy****  
><strong>**(You'll learned your lesson)****  
><strong>**Come back to me it's almost easy****  
><strong>**(But still you'll fall)**_

Sakura menunduk, terdiam. Nggak berani menatap Sasuke. Dia tau cinta dapat menghancurkan persahabatan, tapi mau gimana lagi, dia nggak bisa menahannya terus-terusan. Dia takut kalau Sasuke ternyata nggak menyukainya, semuanya berakhir dengan sia-sia.

Ino yang mengintip dari luar tersenyum. Sepertinya Sakura telah menyelesaikan keinginannya. Dia bisa saja kembali ke tubuhnya sekarang, sembuh, dan menanti giliran Sasuke. Lalu mereka berpacaran, dan semuanya akan berakhir bahagia. Nggak seperti kisahnya.

Sasuke sama sekali nggak mendengar dengan jelas apa yang Sakura bilang. Orang di sebelahnya itu berbicara terlalu bergetar, terlalu cepat, kabur, aneh didengar.

Sasuke mengangkat wajah Sakura, dan berbisik, "Bilang itu sekali lagi."

Sakura menatapnya dengan setengah bingung, setengah takut.

"Sakura, bilang yang itu sekali lagi, gue nggak ngerti."

Cewek itu malah menunduk, tersenyum malu, dan menggeleng. Dia bersyukur sedikit kata-kata itu terdengar samar.

"Sakura, kalo elo nggak bilang itu, gue nggak bakal maafin elo soal ini."

Dia menatap Sasuke dalam, lalu berkata lirih dan mantap.

"Gue...

"...suka..."

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Come back again it's almost easy**

Sakura seakan memudar di hadapan Sasuke.

Cowok itu nggak ngerti kenapa, mendadak suara Sakura semakin kecil, warna tubuhnya semakin transparan – padahal hantu kan transparan – dan lama-lama, semua warna yang ada menjadi hitam.

Sama persis saat dia kembali. Dan kalau saat itu dia kembali dengan ada Sakura, kali ini dia kembali tanpa Sakura. Dia masih nggak ngerti apa yang cewek itu mau katakan.

Sementara Sakura berdiri gemetar. Sasuke nggak bakalan bisa melihat dia, dan sekarang dia harus berjuang sendiri. Dia nggak melihat sosok Ino di mana-mana.

Sasuke sendirian dan akan pulang ke rumahnya dalam keadaan normal.

Sakura sendirian dan akan menjadi hantu sampai dia bisa kembali.

Mungkin Tuhan memang nggak pernah mengizinkannya melakukan sesuatu yang dia memang inginkan.

***OWARI...?***

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Review Reply for Anonymous**

_karinhyuuga: _Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca! Duh, sampe dibilang senpai begini... malu nih :`` gomen kalo kata-katanya ancur. Maklum, diksi gue baru meningkat setelah mengetik MC gue yang berjudul Burned Wings (silahkan cek di fandom Penguins of Madagascar) dan lupa mulai chapter berapa. Keseluruhan three-shots ini dibuat sebelum itu, makanya masih ancur. Dan kenapa gue nggak mau edit? Jawabannya, M-A-L-E-S! huahahaha *evil smirk* sekali lagi gomen kalo ancur begini, yang penting pesannya kan? :P dan terakhir, terima kasih mau membaca! Sayang sekali Karin-san nggak sign in dulu :( padahal enakan dibales lewat PM

**A/N: **Oh yeah! Akhirnya jadi juga second shot *usap keringat* mungkin ada yang berniat memberi flame atas kehancurannya - terutama, ending? Yah, maklum aja, OLD ARCHIVE gitu... males banget buat ngubah diksinya. Bisa-bisa malah ngetik ulang deh :P Dan badewei... fic ini pernah dibaca sama guru gue lho! Dia bilang keren! Fic abal begini apanya yang keren?-_- Yah sudahlah. Gue hanya bisa bilang... silahkan tunggu last part yang tidak pernah dipublikasikan sebelumnya, judulnya FICTION! Download dulu lagunya ya, kalo belum tau!

**Dream out Loud! =)**


	3. Fiction

Dia mengerjapkan matanya seperti orang kebingungan. Lalu memandang ke sekelilingnya, menghirup aroma – atau mungkin dapat dibilang baunya – di sekitarnya, dan mengerjapkan matanya sekali lagi. Lalu memperhatikan keadaan tubuhnya.

"Gue..."

"...gue udah balik ke tubuh gue semula...?"

"...gimana caranya?"

Dia sama sekali nggak ngerti. Yang dia tau, mendadak cewek di hadapannya sudah menghilang. Kalaupun ada cewek, itu perawat yang masuk ke kamarnya beberapa menit kemudian dan teriak-teriak ke dokter kalau dia sudah sadar.

Dia senang bisa kembali. Tapi tetap saja ada yang hilang.

"Ini semua... cuma mimpi doang kan? Bener kan? Gue bakal bangun, buka mata, dan mendadak ada dia lagi?"

Tapi kalaupun dia beneran ada di hadapannya sekarang, malah _itu_ yang lebih tepat dikatakan sebagai mimpi.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Fiction<span>**

**Warning and disclaimer:**

Afterlife © Avenged Sevenfold and the other who have the rights

All the words flow and nearly all the idea © Hikari Tenshiro

OLD ARCHIVE, OOC, three-shots, Indonesian, angst failed, chara death, rated T for secure, typos, gaje, bad diction, Sasuke-centric, SasuSaku, slight SasuIno, third-person POV, songfic, Romance/Friendship/Hurt/Comfort/Tragedy/Supernatural/Crime/Angst (?) RnR, also DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

The **end **of **Bring Me to Life Trilogy** by **Hikari Tenshiro** for **Naruto**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Now I think I understand **_  
><em>**How this world can overcome a man**_  
><em>**Like a friend we saw it through **_  
><em>**In the end I gave my life for you**

Sasuke menghirup udara pagi yang masih segar. Dia meregangkan tubuh sedikit, melakukan pemanasan, lalu mengambil sepedanya. Kadang dia disapa beberapa orang tua yang sedang lari pagi, atau justru dia yang menyapanya duluan. Minimal, mereka saling tersenyum.

Cowok itu terus mengayuh sepedanya secepat mungkin. Kadang dia melirik jam tangannya, lalu memandang ke depan lagi. Kepalanya mengangguk seiring dengan ketukan musik yang berputar di _headphone_ yang dia pakai.

Semua isi playlistnya – sayangnya – masih belum berubah seperti dulu, musik-musik rock yang berdentum, berteriak nggak jelas, dan kadang juga galau.

Sekali lagi cowok itu menghirup udara pagi di sekitarnya yang untungnya masih segar. Coba kalau rumahnya ada di dekat pabrik, mungkin dia keburu dapet asma gara-gara menghirup gas-gas yang nggak sehat buat tubuhnya. Sebulan ini Sasuke lagi kecanduan sama udara pagi. Dia suka menghirupnya seperti mengisap rokok. Eh bukan, kalau rokok harus dihembuskan lagi. Ganja mungkin lebih tepat, karena setelah diisap langsung dinikmati dan asapnya mulai mempengaruhi kerja otak.

Sebulan ini, sejak pulang dari rumah sakit, Sasuke bertekad untuk berubah. Mengubah selaga kebiasaan buruknya – terutama kecanduannya atas narkoba.

**NFAQ (Nearly Frequently Asked Question): **Oh, nasi rames, kopi, bakwan?

**A: **Nggak lah! Narkoba beneran! NAPZA!

Untungnya orangtuanya mendukung. Sasuke nggak mau masuk rehabilitasi, dia nggak mau membuat orangtuanya malu walau udah disaranin. Jadi, dia lebih memilih melakukan hal-hal yang lebih berguna, seperti bersepeda ke sekolah setiap pagi. Lumayan bisa mamerin _fixie _baru juga, hahaha...

Selain bersepeda pagi, Sasuke juga punya kebiasaan lain. Sore hari, dia suka bersepeda ke rumah sakit di jam besuk, lalu berjalan ke lorong yang berisi kamar-kamar ICU. Salah satunya amat terlalu dia kenal dengan sangat baik banget.

**A/N: **oke, kalimat yang tadi adalah _salah _dalam bahasa Indonesia. Jangan ditiru.

Dia akui, kadang dia bingung juga kenapa dia masih suka ke tempat itu. Tapi kalau dia ingat lagi, dia justru merasa ada yang kurang kalau belum ke sini. Ini dia candunya yang kedua setelah udara pagi.

Hanya saja, kalau udara pagi menyegarkan, yang ini menyesakkan hatinya.

Biasanya dia akan menyentuh kaca jendela tebal yang mencegahnya untuk masuk ke ruang ICU, lalu memandang tubuh yang terkapar lemas di ranjang tempat tidur dengan mata sedih. Kadang juga dia akan merosot dan duduk di kursi sambil mendengarkan musik emo kesukaannya.

Sampai sekarang, dia masih menanti, kapan Sakura akan sadar dan mengatakan apa yang dia nggak sempet dengar dengan jelas itu.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Gave you all I had to give  
>Found a place for me to rest my head<br>While I may be hard to find  
>Heard there's peace just on the other side<strong>

Sasuke sekarang ada di rumah sakit. Dia sedang berdiri di depan kaca ruangan ICU yang tebal dan bersih. Jadi barang-barang yang ada di dalam kamar itu bisa terlihat.

Rumah sakit. Sasuke kadang-kadang benci dengan kata itu. Apalagi tempatnya. Dia merasa rumah sakit adalah tempat di mana semua hal-hal buruk terjadi. Kecelakaan, operasi, terapi, vonis mati, eutanasia, koma, bunyi detak jantung – terlalu lemah ataupun terlalu cepat – kamar mayat, hampir semua isi rumah sakit adalah tangis karena kehilangan sesuatu. Entah nyawa seseorang yang disayangi ataupun semangat hidup, tetep aja namanya ke. hi. la. ngan.

Sasuke sudah pernah menjelajahi seluruh isi rumah sakit ini beberapa minggu yang lalu. Dan yang dia temukan selalu saja kesedihan. Atau mungkin senyuman yang dipaksakan. seperti yang dia alami sekarang.

Beberapa minggu yang lalu itu terasa seperti bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Kata orang, kalau kita mengenang minggu demi minggu, rasanya waktu berjalan dengan sangat cepat. Dulu dia berdiri di dekat deretan kursi ini sambil menahan sesak melihat orang yang dia sayangi merasa sedih atas dirinya, sekarang posisinya terbalik.

Dia menatap pintu di sebelah jendela besar tempat dia berdiri. Dulu, itu pintunya. Dan dulu, di depannya ada deretan kursi tempat dia dan cewek itu menggalau dalam diam.

Sasuke ingin menangis. Dia berjalan ke kursi di depan pintunya, lalu duduk di sana. Memasang _headphone _yang memutar lagu-lagu rock galau. Memejamkan mata, meresapi setiap lirik dan nada yang mewakilkan perasaannya. Terdiam, sementara dokter dan suster yang sudah mengenalnya – karena hampir setiap hari berkunjung ke sana – menatapnya kasihan.

Berharap, saat itu roh Sakura ada di sampingnya berusaha menghiburnya dalam diam, padahal Sasuke nggak bisa melihatnya lagi.

Karena saat kau nggak punya apa-apa, kau akan memilih pilihan terburuk hanya untuk mendapatkan kembali perasaan 'memiliki' itu. Dalam kasus Sasuke, wujud _afterlife_-nya Sakura.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Not that I could  
>Or that I would<br>Let it burn** **  
>Under my skin<br>Let it burn!**

"Halo, Sasuke. Datang lagi ke sini?"

Seorang dokter menyapanya. Dia adalah dokter Sasuke saat masih koma beberapa minggu yang lalu. Karena pernah dirawat olehnya dan sering melihatnya di lorong-lorong ini, Sasuke dan sang dokter udah akrab.

"Eh, iya dok. Dokter abis dari kamar siapa?"

"Oh, dari kamar Sakura."

Lupa. Dokter ini juga menjadi dokternya Sakura. Dan karena asyik mendengarkan lagu, Sasuke nggak nyadar si Pak Dokter itu (bahkan) udah selesai memeriksa kondisi Sakura yang sampai detik ini juga, masih aja koma.

"Kondisinya gimana, Dok?"

Sasuke udah tau jawaban yang akan dia dapet, tapi tetep aja dia ingin berharap.

"Masih sama aja. Belum ada peningkatan atau penurunan."

Keduanya sama-sama menghembuskan napas.

"Nggak kerasa udah sebulan ya, Dokter."

Dr. Kakashi menghitung dalam hati. "Benar juga," katanya. "Dan sampai sekarang belum ada perkembangan yang signifikan. Pasien yang ini benar-benar aneh. Sampai sekarang saya masih heran sebenarnya apa yang dia lakukan saat dia mencoba bunuh diri sampai kondisinya separah ini."

Sasuke menunduk. "Yah, mungkin..."

"Ini salah kamu?" Dr. Kakashi menyambung dengan cepat. "Jangan sekali-sekali menyalahkan diri sendiri atas kondisi orang lain, Sasuke."

"Tapi kalau saya nggak OD, dia nggak akan koma sampai sebulanan ini, Dok!"

"Kalau kamu nggak OD, kamu nggak akan tobat make narkoba!"

Kata-kata itu seperti baru saja menampar Sasuke.

"Tapi Dok, saya..."

"Nggak ada tapi-tapian, Sasuke. Mungkin ada hal lain yang Tuhan rencanakan buat dia dengan koma seperti ini, kita nggak tahu juga apa yang mau Dia lakukan.

"Tapi jangan. salahkan. diri. kamu. sendiri."

Sasuke terdiam, masih menunduk. _Headphone_-nya melingkari lehernya dengan lembut.

"Kami para dokter mengerti perasaan kamu. Apalagi dokter-dokter yang bekerja di bagian operasi, apapun itu. Kamu pikir nggak berat apa saat kami mengucapkan vonis mati?"

Sasuke menghembuskan napas berat. Dia mengerti. Pasti berat.

Dr. Kakashi menepuk punggung Sasuke. "Kamu masih berdoa untuk kesembuhan Sakura?"

"Iya, Dok."

Sasuke baru mau memprotes hal-hal lainnya, saat si dokter berkata, "Lanjutkan."

Cowok itu mengangkat dagunya lagi saat dokter kesayangannya sudah meninggalkan lorong-lorong ICU.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Left this life to set me free  
>Took a piece of you inside of me<br>All this hurt can finally fade  
>Promise me you'll never feel afraid<strong>

Sasuke berniat berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit saat seorang cewek mendatanginya.

"Elo Sasuke kan?"

Cowok itu baru aja mau mengambil sepedanya di dekat parkiran motor. Dia mengenalnya. Ino. Cewek terawet dalam kondisi _afterlife_-nya itu ternyata udah sadar juga.

"Iya. Gue kira elo bakalan jadi hantu melulu."

"Nggak lah. Gue juga sadar gara-gara mau mempertahankan hidup."

"Maksud lo?"

"Eutanasia. Gue masih takut mati. Jadi gue berusaha gimana caranya supaya bisa sadar. Anehnya, gue kali ini bisa."

"Hah? Gimana caranya?"

"Nggak tau juga. Dibantuin sama Sakura yang pasti."

Sasuke termenung mendengar nama itu.

"Gue kira kalian udah pacaran lho."

"Hah? Pacaran?" Sasuke syok. "Siapa? Gue? Sama siapa?"

"Banyak amat pertanyaannya. Ya elo sama Sakura lah!"

Dia menunduk lagi. Ino bengong.

"Jadi belum nih, ceritanya?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Emang kenapa kalo gue pacaran sama dia?"

"Yah, maksud gue, kalian kan saling naksir. Kalian belom pacaran juga? Kirain waktu itu udah!"

Sasuke membeku di tempat. Sakura... naksir dia? Kenapa dia _harus _baru tau sekarang?

Cowok itu terengah-engah karena emosi. Dia merutuk dirinya sendiri, kenapa nggak dari dulu aja nembak Sakura. Dan dia baru sadar. Itu pasti yang cewek itu mau katakan sebulan yang lalu. Tambah dia merutuk dirinya sendiri.

Lalu, dengan aneh, dia langsung menaiki sepedanya dan lari dari tempat itu sebisa mungkin.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Not that I could,  
>Or that I would,<br>Let it burn,  
>Under my skin.<br>Let it burn!**

Sasuke mengayuh sepedanya kayak orang gila. Atau mungkin dikejar anjing. Memang dia sedang dikejar, tapi bukan oleh anjing galak model-model _doberman _atau _pitbull_ yang udah terkenal galak itu. Bukan.

Dia dikejar emosinya sendiri.

Kalau ada orang yang mengatakan cinta dapat membuat orang jadi gila, Sasuke akan langsung melakukan _high-five_ dengannya. Dia juga merasakan kalau cintanya pada Sakura membuatnya jadi gila. Rasanya, saat ini dia ingin beristirahat sejenak, kabur dari semua orang. Kabar dari Ino tadi sukses membuatnya syok berat sampai dia kabur dari rumah sakit. Dia yakin Ino akan geleng-geleng kepala dan kalau dia menemui cewek berambut keriting itu lagi, dia akan membawa Sasuke ke RSJ.

Jadi dia kabur ke taman kompleks perumahannya, yang untungnya lagi lumayan kosong. Seenggaknya nggak banyak anak-anak yang main dengan rebut, sehingga dia merasa lebih tenang dan sendirian.

Dia memasang _headphone_ tengkoraknya ke telinga, memasang volume tertinggi, dan menyender di kursi taman. Mulutnya kadang komat-kamit mengikuti lagu yang sedang bermain. Entah kenapa, seenggaknya cara ini bisa menenangkannya sejenak.

_Kenapa gue baru nyadar kalo Sakura juga suka sama gue?_

_Kenapa gue baru tau pas semuanya udah telat?_

_Kenapa gue baru ngerasain sakit yang paling dalem itu sekarang?_

_Kenapa gue baru tobat setelah gue OD?_

_Kenapa gue baru merasa mendadak jadi nggak berguna begini?_

_Kenapa gue baru...?_

Entah sudah berapa lagu dia dengarkan. Mungkin lebih dari satu album. Dia nggak peduli. Dia nggak peduli kalau sebentar lagi matahari akan terbenam. Dia nggak mau peduli. Yang dia pedulikan adalah kalau Sakura akan sembuh dan kembali seperti semula.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**I hope it's worth it  
>Here on the highway, yeah.<br>I know you'll find your own way when I'm not with you.**

Makan malam hari ini berjalan dengan kacau.

Sasuke sama sekali nggak nafsu makan. Dia hanya memainkan makanan di piringnya, dan dia nggak berniat mengunyah makanannya, hanya mengemutnya kayak anak kecil. Pikirannya masih melayang ke tubuh lemah yang dia lihat hampir setiap hari selama sebulan ini di rumah sakit. Yang di sana terbaring cewek yang dia paling cintai seluruh dunia saat ini.

Dan sejujurnya, cinta pertamanya.

Orangtua Sasuke juga sadar dengan kondisi anaknya. Sejak sebulan yang lalu, mereka selalu mengusahakan makan bersama tiap pagi dan malam, dan Sasuke menyetujuinya. Biasanya makan malam mereka baik-baik saja. Penuh candaan, keceriaan, biarpun awalnya memang agak canggung. Sekarang, mereka berdua sudah mulai bisa menjauhkan anaknya dari pengaruh mematikan narkoba, tapi tetep aja mereka masih harus berusaha keras agar nama keluarga mereka anak kesayangan mereka nggak jatuh lagi.

Maklum aja, baru sebulan kok.

Tapi biarpun baru sebulan makan bareng juga, papa dan mama Sasuke udah bisik-bisik ngeliat keadaan anaknya. Mereka mendadak bengong, apa sih yang barusan terjadi sama remaja labil itu?

Mama Sasuke bertanya pada anaknya.

"Kamu nggak nafsu makan sayang?"

Sasuke cuma mengangguk lemah.

"Emang kenapa sih? Biasanya kamu tuh suka nyikatin makanan di piring? Sekarang kok cuma dimainin?"

Dia terdiam.

"Mungkin mau diet kali," canda papanya. Sasuke yang biasanya membalas candaan itu nggak menggubris. Mama-papanya tambah bingung.

"Sasuke sayang, makan dong..."

Dia menggeleng. Mamanya menyiapkan satu suap penuh.

"Sasuke, telen dulu yang di mulut kamu. Kalo kamu nggak nafsu nggak papa kok, tapi makan dulu satu suap lagi ya..."

Anaknya pasrah. Dia menelan emutan dalam mulutnya, lalu mengunyah suapan dari mamanya tanpa semangat. Mama-papanya mengernyitkan dahi, lebih berkerut dari biasanya saking heran dengan tingkah uring-uringan Sasuke.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**So tell everybody  
>The ones who walk beside me, yeah.<br>I hope you'll find your own way when I'm not with you tonight.**

Sasuke nggak bisa tidur semalam.

Sempet sih tidur sebentar, tapi dia bermimpi buruk tentang Sakura. Dia mengingat semuanya. Dia ingat waktu pertama kali bertemu Sakura di SMA. Dia ingat waktu Sakura marah-marah saat tau dia kecanduan narkoba. Dia ingat kekesalannya saat harus sebangku lagi dengan Sakura. Dia ingat semua kata-kata Sakura saat dia baru aja pulang dari rumah sakit karena OD untuk pertama kalinya. Dia ingat saat dia menentang habis-habisan kenyataan kalo dia jatuh cinta pada Sakura yang sebenarnya manis. Dia ingat saat dia OD kedua kalinya dan Sakura kadang menangis saat membesuknya. Dia ingat saat dia melihat Sakura yang baru aja melakukan percobaan bunuh diri sebulan yang lalu.

Seluruh mimpinya tentang dia dan Sakura. Ah, pemeran utamanya bukan dia, tapi Sakura.

Dia benar-benar kangen dengan cewek itu.

Saat itulah dia bengong sementara sepedanya melaju dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi.

Dan dia melihat Sakura di tengah jalan. Segalanya mulai berjalan dengan kecepatan adegan _slow motion_ kayak di film-film. Setiap suara menjadi latar adegan, dan setiap detak jantung yang ada terasa begitu keras dan lebih pelan dari biasanya.

_**Cekritt!**_

Mendadak Sasuke minggir, mengayuh sepedanya ke belakang dan menapakkan kaki kirinya ke jalan. Dengan kecepatan seperti tadi, masih untung dia nggak jatuh.

Dia nggak percaya. Itu Sakura? Bukannya dia masih koma di rumah sakit?

Tapi Sakura yang ini... berpendar. Dan kakinya seperti menjejak di tanah. Rambutnya tergerai dengan lembut. Baju rumah sakit yang dia pakai membuatnya terlihat lebih imut. Mulutnya membisu, tapi bibirnya membentuk senyum tertulus yang bisa dia berikan. Dia berjalan ke arah cowok yang menyukainya itu, tepat di sampingnya.

Kedua tangannya membentuk hati yang dia taruh di atas jantungnya. Refleks, Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama. Dia tersenyum ceria, senang bisa melihat Sakura lagi. Tapi kalau cewek ini masih dalam bentuk _ghostgirl_, kenapa Sasuke bisa melihatnya?

Sakura mulai memudar. Sebuah truk kontainer raksasa melintas tepat menembus cewek itu. Bukan hanya itu. Tepat di jalan yang seharusnya dilewati oleh Sasuke kalau dia nggak berhenti tadi.

Kalau dia nggak melihat Sakura, dia sudah tertabrak oleh truk ngebut tadi dan mungkin tinggal nama aja.

Entah mengapa, kenyataan bahwa (arwah) Sakura baru aja menyelamatkannya membuat dia merasakan firasat buruk. Dia langsung mengayuh sepedanya ke rumah sakit, padahal seharusnya dia pergi ke sekolah. Jam masuk masih agak lama, lagipula dia bisa bolos sekolah juga. Yang penting, dia harus ke rumah sakit secepatnya.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**I hope it's worth it,  
>What's left behind me, yeah.<br>I know you'll find your own way when I'm not with you.**

"Sasuke! Untung elo ke sini!"

Ino menghampirinya sambil tersenyum lega – dan setengah tegang.

"Ada apaan sih?"

Ino menunjuk ke arah jendela kaca tebal di ruang ICU tempat Sakura dirawat.

"Gab, ada apaan sih sebenernya? Bilang ke gue!"

Sasuke baru sadar kalau Ino juga mengenakan seragam sekolah sepertinya. Kayaknya mereka diserang oleh firasat buruk yang sama.

Ino masih menunjuk kamar Sakura kayak orang gila.

"Ada apaan sih sebenernya?"

"Itu! Sakura... apaan tuh lagi, gue lupa namanya!"

Sasuke menengok ke jendela yang dibiarkan nggak ditutup dengan tirai itu.

Keluarga Sakura berkumpul di sana, tapi dia masih bisa melihat wajah cantik cewek yang dia sayang itu. Ada Dr. Kakashi juga di sana, dan sedang berbicara dengan papa Sakura. Dia terlihat mengangguk dengan penuh ketegaran. Sementara mamanya sedang menangis di bahu suaminya.

Dr. Kakashi mengambil napas panjang, lalu mulai mematikan mesin-mesin yang membuat jantung Sakura berdetak sampai sekarang.

Keluarga Sakura berniat melakukan eutanasia atas anak perempuannya.

Sasuke dan Ino menahan napas, sementara cowok itu menggenggam kursi rumah sakit sampai buku jarinya berwarna putih semua. Dia nggak peduli dengan semua rasa sakit yang menyerangnya.

"Ino, gue heran kenapa gue dan elo bisa balik lagi ke tubuhnya semula saat kepepet begini, tapi kenapa Sakura nggak bisa?"

"Kalo menurut gue, karena nggak ada yang mendukung dia di saat seperti ini. Kayaknya tuh dia udah pasrah sama hidupnya, dan dia udah nggak bisa balik lagi. Kalo gue sih waktu itu emang didukung sama Sakura sampe bisa masuk..."

Sasuke menerima jawaban Ino. Dia menatap tajam pemandangan di jendela kaca.

"Nggak..." bisiknya tanpa suara. "Jangan... jangan dimatiin... dia masih hidup... tolong, jangan bunuh dia... hentikan..."

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**So tell everybody,  
>The ones who walk beside me, yeah.<br>I know you'll find your own way when I'm not with you tonight.**

Sang dokter bijak yang selalu menghibur Sasuke itu menghentikan aksinya. Satu-satunya yang belum dia matikan sekarang adalah mesin EKG yang berdetak semakin jarang. Dia seperti bicara dengan papa Sakura, namun lelaki itu menatap di balik jendela kaca. Dia melihat Sasuke yang menatap penuh harap ke arahnya.

Papa Sakura berbicara singkat dengan Dr. Kakashi yang kemudian membuka pintu.

"Sasuke, papa Sakura ingin kamu masuk ke dalam."

Nada bicara si dokter begitu datar. Sasuke mengangguk ke arah Ino, lalu masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Ehm, kamu Sasuke kan?"

"I.. iya, Oom. Kenapa Oom?"

Papa Sakura menarik napas panjang.

"Kami minta, kamu yang melepas masker Sakura. Kami berdua tau kok, kalian sudah sangat akrab. Jadi, kami mohon kamu saja yang melepas masker dan kabel-kabel mesin detak jantungnya."

Mereka saling menatap.

"Bisa kan, Nak Sasuke?"

"Bisa Oom."

Dia menatap cewek yang dicintainya itu, lalu berlutut tepat di telinganya. Seiring dengan gerakan tangannya di masker oksigen Sakura, mulutnya berbisik lembut, nadanya penuh cinta dan kegalauan. Matanya terpejam, nggak mau melihat dirinya sendiri mengakhiri hidup cintanya. Dia menarik napas panjang.

"I love you..."

_**Nit.. nit.. nit.. niiiittt...**_

Tangis Sasuke Uchiha pecah di samping jasad cinta pertamanya yang paling tulus.

***OWARI!***

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sepertinya gue perlu menjelaskan sedikit tentang Fiction ini.

Judul Bring Me to Life Trilogy gue dapat karena setelah gue pikir-pikir, semua isi cerita ini cocok dengan lagu Evanescence yang gue sebutin tadi. Jadi sambil mendengarkan lagu sesuai dengan judulnya, bisa mendengarkan lagu yang itu juga.

Dan... berbulan-bulan setelah fic ini selesai, gue baru tau kalo eutanasia itu dilarang di Indonesia. Grrr. Yah, anggep aja sama hukum Indonesia, eutanasia diizinkan karena keterbatasan biaya atau... apalah itu. Oke? Lagi-lagi, gomen ne!

Sasuke menikah dengan Ino. Dia menjadi seorang dokter kayak Dr. Kakashi yang kadang juga hadir dalam penyuluhan tentang narkoba. Sementara Ino, dia jadi guru BP di sekolah yang disukai murid-muridnya karena asyik diajak curhat. Berdua, mereka berusaha agar kasus mereka nggak terulang lagi. Kalau Sasuke memberi penyuluhan tentang narkoba, Ino membantu anak-anak yang stress supaya nggak melakukan aksi bunuh diri.

Makam Sakura setiap tahun selalu dipenuhi dengan bunga anggrek dan mawar. Kadang sambil merangkul istrinya, Sasuke selalu menarik napas panjang sambil mengenang cewek itu.

Oh iya, anak mereka hanya satu, tapi dia perempuan, dan namanya Sakura.

* * *

><p>Juli 2011, ditulis sebagai kado ulang tahun bagi seorang teman yang membuat gue melanjutkan trilogi ini, namun sekarang merenggangkan hubungan persahabatan kami. I truly miss our time to talk about unimportant things together, Emily Kirkland...<p>

**Dream out Loud! =)**


End file.
